Garo (Ryūga-verse Armor)
Garo is a Makai Armor that specializes in long sword combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title as Golden Knight or Golden Knight Garo (黄金騎士・牙狼（ガロ） Ōgon Kishi Garo, lit. "Golden Warrior Fanged Wolf"). In the Ryūga-verse, the armor never belonged to the Saejima Clan. A former Golden Knight sacrificed his life and the armor made it to Ryūga Dōgai as its most recent sucessor. Description & Characteristics The origins and history of this armor is different than the original A great battle with a powerful enemy had resulted in the tarnishing of the armor from gold to black. The armor was placed on display in the Makai Priests' Tower of Heroic Spirits until the next knight was worthy to inherit the armor. eventually calling out to the priestess Hakana to restore its power. Hakana tries to perform a ritual to restore its radiance, only for the spell to be disrupted by the vengeful Tousei Kaneshiro who used the opportunity to use her to create his legion of Madō Horrors. In retaliation, Hakama had arranged so only her son Ryūga Dōgai can kill as new Golden Knight and restore the armor in process. Weapons & Equipment *Garo Sword : In normal conditions, the Sword of Garo appears to be a plain light short sword akin to Chinese Tai Chi sword. However, the scabbard is more decadent in western design. Appearing as a red wooden scabbard, it carries the golden triangular symbol of Garo; the scabbard itself is stronger than normal wood as it is capable of withstanding sword strikes without a scratch. When the knight uses the sword to summon Garo, the sword transforms into a western style long sword (akin to medieval knights). The mystical/magical properties of the sword makes it more powerful than regular swords. The blade doesn't dull (or as easily) compared to regular swords. As the weapon is made of soul metal, relative to the knight's skills, he can manipulate the weight of the weapon to increase or decrease it to in different situations to increase or minimize damage. Variants - Beast Variants of Garo= - Light Awakening Beast Garo= The Light Awakening Beast Garo (光覚獣身牙狼, Kōkaku Jūshin Garo) is unique form that Raiga only achieved after his light rekindled while still in Lost Soul Beast Garo form. Notes: Also known as Luminous Beast Form Garo. Known users: Raiga Saezima}} - Dōgai upgrades= - Garo Flight= The armor became infected with the malevolence of the Horrors he defeated. The process of purifying it transformed it into Garo Flight. Notes: This is the first known upgrade to appear more than once. Also the first known upgrade to be acquired without the assistance of another person. Known users: Ryūga Dōgai - Garo Dark= After conquering his doubts while imprisoned in the Demon Mirror, Ryūga absorbs his inner darkness given form by the mirror to become Garo Dark, combining Ryūga's light and darkness with the ability to fly through the use of a bat wing-like cape. Notes: This is the second upgrade to appear more than once. Also the second upgrade to be acquired without the assistance of another person. Known users: Ryūga Dōgai - Unnamed Garo= Using the life force stolen by Radan Ryūga was able to create a giant sized version of Garo made purely out of life force. After defeating Radan the stolen life force was returned. Notes: Known users: Ryūga Dōgai}}}} History Pics Gallery GHWJtGU.jpg Garo_crest2.png Untitled_4.jpg Garo_Sho.jpg Image-1423907734.jpg Dark Garo2.jpg Dark Garo3.jpg Notes & Trivia The Garo armor is typically passed on an inheritance from the previous generation, or master to disciple in the case of Ryūga after the Saezima bloodline ended. The usual change in the armor after it has been passed is the eyes color. *Ryūga Dōgai had green eyes during his time as an impure Garo, and orange eyes during his time as a purified Garo. Articles & References External Links Category:Makai Armor Category:Garo Armor